


maybe this isn’t so bad after all

by cobiethinker



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, Moonbae, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Smut, dancer juyeon, degrading, it’s just really cute and soft, like insanely whipped for hyunjae, lots of them - Freeform, music producers moonbae, singer hyunjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobiethinker/pseuds/cobiethinker
Summary: Juyeon is struggling to find a piece to choreograph for his upcoming dance exam, until Jacob and Kevin offer to make him something.orKevin and Jacob drag Hyunjae to Juyeon’s performance, and it only escalates from there.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	maybe this isn’t so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tttttttee7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tttttttee7/gifts).



> this is part of a huge college au that me and my friend have going that i decided to write !! i hope you like it and i’ll try to write other parts soon!

There was a month left before Juyeon’s final dance assessment, and he was screwed. 

He hadn’t picked any music yet, nothing felt right, and he was running out of time to be picky before he had to suck it up and pick something. Juyeon was listening to niche music, pop songs, rnb, you name it and he had listened to it in a desperate attempt to find something to make choreography for.

Leaning back in his desk chair, Juyeon picked up his phone, seeing a missed call from Kevin, one of his best friends who was a music major who typically produced music. Sighing, he picked up his phone, figuring if Kevin had called him it must be slightly important.

After a few rings, the other student picked up. “Hello?” 

“Hey, Kev, what’s up? I saw that you called me earlier.”    
  
“Oh! I was just going to ask if you’d picked music for your finals yet, seeing as it’s coming up super soon and everything,” Kevin sounded nonchalant, as if he weren’t bringing up a stressful reminder of Juyeon’s time crunch. Sighing and tilting his head to the side, Juyeon shook his head at his best friend. “No, nothing feels right. I can’t find something that fits what I want to go for, none of it feels like something I could dance to.”    
  
There was a moment of silence where Juyeon could hear Kevin thinking, before he spoke again. 

“I have an idea. Give me two days, and I’ll have something figured out for you,” Juyeon’s eyebrows came together questioningly, wondering what Kevin could be up to and what he could be planning. 

“Okay? That’s very cryptic, Kev,” Juyeon let out a breathy laugh after that, knowing he should’ve expected it from his best friend. 

“I know, Ju,” Kevin agreed. “That’s the whole point. I’ve gotta go now, finish up some stuff with Cobie, but I’ll talk to you later, ‘kay?”    
  
With a grin, Juyeon said his goodbye, laughing at the other man as he got back to the essay he was supposed to be focusing on. 

-

It was two days later, and all Juyeon knew was to show up at Kevin and Jacob’s shared workspace. He knew they’d be there, that’s where they typically spent most of their time, but he wasn’t sure what they had been planning. 

Walking upstairs to their space, Juyeon knocked before walking in, seeing the two of them sitting at the desk next to each other, a look of concentration taking over both of their features. He smiled at the sight of his two friends, immersed in what they loved. 

“What are you two being so cryptic for?” Juyeon leaned against the door frame, eyeing the couple sitting in front of him. They both turned their head towards him, a wide smile on Kevin’s face as he realized who was there. 

“Juyeon! Okay, so, I can explain now. Jacob has been working on something for a while, so we talked and decided we could let you listen once we got most of it done and see what you thought!” Kevin beamed up at him, Jacob smiling shyly behind him and nodding along. 

“Please, you guys are too nice,” Juyeon gushed, excited to hear what they made for him. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I know, we wanted to,” Jacob smiled sweetly. “Now, let us know what you think.” 

As Juyeon sat down in another chair, the soft music filled the room. It started off with piano, small chords that crescendoed into something louder, something bigger. As soon as the sound was about to reach its peak, its breaking point, it faded into the background. It started with the same rhythm as the first opening piano again, except it felt heavier and more dramatic. It continued to build, the tempo accelerating as the music went on, and it reached its highest point before dropping off. It slowly faded out, playing the same soft piano melody as the beginning before fading out entirely on the last resolving chord. 

Juyeon’s mouth had fallen open without even realizing, knowing immediately that was the song he wanted to dance to. It was perfect, from beginning to end. He let them know as much with an open mouthed stare, his eyes wide as he tried to figure out what to say. 

“Was it okay? Did you like it?” Jacob asked timidly, unsure what to make of the look on Juyeon’s face. 

“That was perfect,” Juyeon finally found his words. “I can’t even describe it, but it just feels perfect. That’s what I want to use.”    
  
The couple smiled and cheered, glad they were able to help their best friend. After a few more minutes of chatting about the music, Juyeon realized he had a class to get to, and he left with a new confidence in his step knowing he felt good about the music for his finals. 

-

Two weeks later, and Juyeon was the most confident in a performance that he had ever been. 

  
He had roughly a week and a half left until he had to perform his finals project, and Juyeon was so excited. He had been practicing and perfecting it so he could live up to the music his best friends took the time to make for him. Then suddenly, amidst Juyeon’s classes and the workload that comes with them, it was time for his performance. 

Juyeon was getting ready when he got a call from Kevin. He picked up his phone, putting him on speaker as he got dressed. 

“Hey, Kev, what’s up?” Juyeon tugged on a pair of tight black pants, struggling a bit before finally wiggling them over his hips. 

  
“Nothing really, just seeing how you’re doing, Ju. It’s a big day for you!” Kevin laughed over the phone. “Cobie is here too. Say hi, Cob, don’t be rude!” 

Juyeon heard a slight shuffling before Jacob’s soft voice floated in the air around him. “Hi, Juyeon, good luck today! I’m glad we could help you out with everything.” 

“Thank you guys, really. I have to go now so I can finish getting ready and get there, but you guys are gonna come watch, right?” Juyeon couldn’t help the hint of excitement in his voice, like a child showing off their drawings to their parents. 

“Of course, we wouldn’t miss it for the world! We’ll leave you be so you can finish getting ready, bye Ju!!” 

The line cut off, leaving Juyeon with less anxiety stirring in the pit of his stomach and a small smile on his face. Knowing they would be here to support him meant everything to him. 

As he made his way through the rest of his day, Juyeon tried pushing the thought of performing to the back of his mind, keeping himself busy with small tasks to focus on instead. He cleaned up his room, did some laundry, small things around his dorm until he absolutely couldn’t ignore the reality of his performance. 

Juyeon kind of spaced out from the time he arrived at the building to the time it was his turn to perform, and although it wasn’t a big crowd, he was still nervous because of the prying eyes of the crowd itching to see what the dancer had planned. It was just close friends and even some family, as well as his dance teacher who would be grading him, of course. 

Suddenly, his name was being called, and Juyeon was stepping out onto the stage, immediately searching for his best friends as he walked to the center of the stage. He quickly found them, they were seated near the front, but there was someone else sitting next to Kevin. He was a man who appeared to be around his age, but with dirty blonde hair, and the softest features he had ever seen. Juyeon was blown away by the man, something about him stole his breath away, and just as he was about to try to get a better look at the man, the music started, and so did his performance. 

-

Hyunjae had never been one for dancing, so when his friend Kevin invited him to a  _ dance _ performance, he quickly but politely turned him down.

That is, until Hyunjae saw a picture of the man who would be dancing. He was objectively one of the most attractive men Hyunjae had ever seen, and his name was Juyeon. That was all he knew about the dancer prior to this, and according to Kevin, he was an amazing dancer,  _ although he’s probably just biased _ , Hyunjae thought. 

When Juyeon walked on stage, Hyunjae saw his eyes immediately find their way towards him and the two men he was sitting with, and he made eye contact with the man as he walked to the center of the stage. 

Juyeon was wearing tight black pants, accompanied by a glittery, slightly mesh shirt that had a very deep v in the chest. His hair was almost black, but in the light you could tell it was a navy blue, and the sides were shaved, his hair pushed back so his gorgeous face was entirely on display. Because of where they sat, Hyunjae could see every detail of his face perfectly, from his cat-like eyes to his sharp jawline to his plush lips. Everything about Juyeon intrigued Hyunjae, and he had no reasonable explanation as to why. 

As the music started, so did the dancer, his body moving smoothly yet precisely with every sway and turn of the music that played in the background. Hyunjae had never found dancing appealing, but suddenly he couldn’t look away from the man in front of him as his body moved with the music so effortlessly, his movements taking up the entire stage even if he stayed on a small portion of it. It was obvious he had the entire audience's attention, obvious that everyone was falling in love with Juyeon through his dancing. Hyunjae was definitely not an exception. 

The performance felt like a lifetime all wrapped up in a minute and a half. Hyunjae couldn’t tear his eyes away from Juyeon, and he knew he’d be thinking about him until he knew more about the dancer who seemed to steal attention so easily. He wanted to know everything about the man in front of him, and he’d never been so intrigued by someone he knew so little about. 

As the performance came to an end, Juyeon’s movements slowing down as the music began to fade out, before his movements stopped completely, and the only thing you could see was him breathing heavily. Hyunjae’s eyes were blown wide, his mouth parted slightly as he stared at the dancer in shock. He had never seen someone so breath-taking in his whole life, and suddenly he needed to know everything he could about the mysterious man on stage. 

After Juyeon bowed and walked off stage, the three in the audience stood up, making their way through as quietly as possible. They walked back stage, seeing Juyeon already halfway packed up, a bottle of water in his hands. 

“Juyeon!!” Kevin screeched, launching himself at the dancer. “That was so good!! I can’t believe you did all of that on your own.”    
  
Scratching the back of his neck and laughing lightly, Juyeon’s face went slightly red, and Hyunjae decided it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. 

  
“It was okay,” the voice that came out of Juyeon surprised Hyunjae. His voice was a lot softer than what he had imagined. “I wouldn’t have even been able to do that if it weren’t for you guys literally saving my ass with that music.”    
  
Laughing, Jacob smiled at Juyeon, patting him on the shoulder. “Please, it was a pleasure, plus it was good practice for us anyways. Mutually beneficial.”

  
Juyeon shrugged, his small laugh music to Hyunjae’s ears, making his stomach twist into knots. “If you say so.” 

When silence fell upon the group, Hyunjae made the mistake of making eye contact with the dancer in front of him, immediately blushing and averting his gaze to the ground. 

“Oh yeah, Ju this is Hyunjae, he’s a good friend of mine, Hyunjae this is Juyeon,” Kevin smiled proudly, gesturing wildly between the two. “You two better get along or I’ll be legally obligated to fight both of you.”    
  
The dancer nodded slightly to the man in front of him, flashing an adorable smile that made Hyunjae’s knees weak. 

“Well you’re a cutie, aren’t you?” Juyeon smiled at Hyunjae again before Jacob smacked his arm, making the dancer pout. 

“At least take him on a date before you go full on flirt mode, you prick!” 

Pouting, Juyeon turned back to Hyunjae, a suggestive smile taking over his face again. “So, what do you do?”    
  
Hyunjae took a deep breath, trying to collect himself before he embarrassed himself. “I major in business, but I sing a lot on the side, so a lot of the music majors like to have me sing for them. It’s how I know Kevin and Jacob.”   
  
“Hmm, so you’re like a little song bird?” Juyeon laughed before pulling out his phone. “Well, I’d love it if I could have your number, darling. I’d love to take you out sometime and get to know more about you.”    
  
Blushing furiously, Hyunjae nodded shakily, his legs shaking slightly as his body reacted to the pet name Juyeon had assigned to him already. He put his number into Juyeon’s phone, seeing that the dancer had already set his contact name to ‘Little Bird’. 

“Do you always give pet names on the first day or am I that special?” Hyunjae retorted sarcastically, but Juyeon took it seriously. 

“You’re just that special, my little song bird.” The warm smile on Juyeon’s face made Kevin fake gag loudly next to them, interrupting the moment. 

“Get a room you two, at least have  _ some _ decency when there are other people present,” Rolling his eyes Kevin took Jacob’s hand and gestured for Hyunjae to follow. “Come on, we gotta let Ju finish his stuff.” 

Juyeon took a step closer to Hyunjae, the smell of his cologne overwhelming his senses as the dancer softly held his jaw, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. “I’ll see you around, pretty thing.”    
  
Winking, Juyeon picked up his bag and walked across the room, sitting with what looked like the other dancers who had already performed. 

Hyunjae took a deep breath as they left, trying to calm himself and try to piece together whatever the hell just happened. 

_

That night, Hyunjae got a text from Juyeon, asking if he was free that weekend to meet at the cafe on their campus. They had a short conversation about times and dates, only for Juyeon to end the conversation with a short ‘ _ see you then, my little songbird’.  _

Which meant Hyunjae had to endure the rest of his classes with a blush on his face because his mind wouldn’t stop wandering back to what Juyeon said. 

Hyunjae made it through the week though, the thought of his date with Juyeon lingering in his mind constantly. They hadn’t talked since, although the way the pet name Juyeon had given him fell off the dancer’s tongue didn’t seem to leave Hyunjae alone. 

As Hyunjae walked up to the cafe, he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it the best he could. He saw Juyeon leaning against the wall outside, but the dancer quickly put his phone away and smiled brightly when he saw Hyunjae. 

“Hey, cutie.” Juyeon smiled sweetly, standing up the rest of the way so he was slightly taller than Hyunjae. “Long time no see.”

“Hi, Juyeon,” Hyunjae’s voice was shaky as he mentally cursed himself for letting Juyeon’s presence affect him like that. “Missed me that much, did you?” 

As the other scoffed, Hyunjae held the door open for Juyeon, who let a hand linger and Hyunjae’s waist for a fleeting moment as he led him inside. He felt like he would pass out if Juyeon touched him again. 

They both ordered their usuals, Juyeon insisting on paying since ‘he was the one who asked Hyunjae on the date’. Juyeon ordered plain coffee, while Hyunjae opted for a sweeter drink with vanilla in it. Smiling at the cashier sweetly as he accepted their drinks, he found Juyeon at a quaint little table, tucked back into the corner of the cafe. 

Hyunjae sat down shakily under Juyeon’s gaze, fidgeting with his straw wrapper as he avoided the dancer’s eyes. 

“Are you scared of me?” Juyeon teased, the tone of his voice slightly sarcastic. “Or are you always this nervous?”    
  
Letting out a breathy laugh, Hyunjae finally looked up, making eye contact with the man in front of him. Juyeon had the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen, he felt like he could get lost in them forever if he weren’t so aware of the look on the dancer’s face. 

“Just haven’t been on a date in a while,” he confessed. “And never with someone this pretty.”    
  
That was all it took for a light rosy color to paint Juyeon’s face, a small smile spreading as he picked up his drink to take a sip. 

“So the little song bird can flirt, can he?” Juyeon retorted, making Hyunjae sputter as he tried to come up with a response. Rolling his eyes, Hyunjae took a sip of his drink before placing it down and folding his hands on the table in front of himself. 

“Only if you’d like me to,” the man leaned back. “Or would you rather me serenade you, like a true song bird?”    
  
Laughing, Juyeon’s eyes crinkled slightly, taking Hyunjae’s breath away. They continued like that for a while, asking each other questions in between playful banter. Hyunjae found out that he was older than Juyeon, which gave him a slight sense of confidence, even if his legs still turned to jelly when he made eye contact with the dancer. After around two hours, their drinks were long abandoned, and Juyeon stretched, yawning slightly. 

“We should probably get going,” the younger tilted his head to the side. “Do you have plans tonight, or would maybe wanna walk to the park with me? It’s almost dark, and the stars would be pretty to see.” 

Hyunjae shrugged and stood up, throwing away his abandoned cup before stepping towards the door. “The park sounds nice. Didn’t know you’d be such a romantic, Mr. Cool Guy.” 

Juyeon snorted, holding the door open for Hyunjae and placing a gentle hand on his elbow as he walked outside. The sun was barely setting, and there was a cool breeze making it a little bit chilly, but it still felt nice out. 

“I am a dancer, you know,” Juyeon stated plainly. “That should automatically tell you just how much of a hopeless romantic I tend to be. Especially after you watched me dance.”    
  
The older thought for a moment, his footsteps falling in line with the man besides him as they made their way down the street. “Your dancing really was.. Incredible. I’ve never been fond of dancing, but seeing you dance like that, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”    
  
Although it was slightly above a whisper, Juyeon caught every word of it, his face going red as he turned towards Hyunjae. 

“Really? You think so?” The younger stopped and sat down on a bench, gesturing for Hyunjae to follow him. “I don’t see how it’s so great. I just enjoy it, I don’t think I’m particularly good or bad.”    
  
Nodding, Hyunjae sat close to Juyeon, and they were almost touching, but just far enough apart that he could feel the warmth radiating off the man next to him. He wondered what it would feel like to be wrapped up in Juyeon’s arms, to be held by him, and have him run his long fingers through his hair to lull him to sleep. 

Snapping out of his thoughts quickly, Hyunjae turned his head towards the younger. “Well, as someone who knows next to nothing about dancing, it was perfect.”    
  
When he heard Juyeon laugh again, Hyunjae decided it was one of his favorite noises in the whole world. He’d do anything to make the other laugh or smile if it meant he got to see it happen. 

“Well thank you, hyung,” Juyeon said warmly before putting an arm around Hyunjae’s shoulder, and the touch of the other sent chills running down the older’s spine. He didn’t know why the dancer affected him like this, but he wasn’t complaining. It was nice to have the affection and warmth of someone else, especially someone who seemed so willing to give it to him. 

Hyunjae instinctively leaned into Juyeon’s touch, his head resting gently on the dancer’s shoulder as they sat and talked. They took turns asking each other questions, finding out more about each other as the sun set and the stars started to shine brightly in the sky. 

Eventually, Hyunjae yawned as his eyes fluttered closed, resting most of his weight against Juyeon’s body. The younger laid his head on top of Hyunjae’s, both of them relishing in the warm touch of the other. It had been too long since either of them had been like this with another person, and Hyunjae didn’t regret it, even if it was only the first date. 

“Baby,” Juyeon whispered, his voice low and raspy. “Let me walk you home before you fall asleep on me.” 

Nodding groggily, Hyunjae let himself be pulled up by Juyeon, his eyes cracking open as he yawned one last time. His hand instinctively wrapped itself around the younger’s, a blush taking over his face as he realized. He let go of Juyeon’s hand quickly, muttering a small apology before the younger grabbed his hand again with more confidence. Smiling slightly, the older let himself be pulled by Juyeon as he started walking back towards the main campus of their college. 

They made their way back in comfortable silence, Juyeon occasionally squeezing Hyunjae’s hand just because he could. It had been so long since Hyunjae had gotten this kind of pure affection from someone, and it made a warmth spread throughout his entire body. Simply holding hands with someone had never felt like this, and he was starting to wonder if it was the whole being touch starved thing or if it had something to do with Juyeon himself. 

“Baby, you have to tell me which dorm is yours, I don’t really know where I’m going,” Juyeon mumbled close to his ear, sending chills down Hyunjae’s spine as his stomach did flips at the pet name the younger so casually slipped in.  _ Juyeon really has a thing for pet names and it’s going to be the death of me.  _

Shivering slightly, Hyunjae yawned while pointing lazily. 

  
“Number 246,” Hyunjae said mid-yawn. “Somewhere in that direction.” 

Juyeon nodded and walked more confidently now that he knew where they were going. When they made it back to their dorms, Hyunjae fumbled with his keys for a few seconds before he finally managed to find the keyhole in the dark. He turned to Juyeon after he got the door open, shifting his weight between his feet.    
  
“Thank you… for tonight. It was really nice, I haven’t done something like this in a really long time,” Hyunjae blushed, thankful that it was dark enough for Juyeon to miss it. “I want to do it again, if you’d be okay with that too.”    
  
Juyeon let out a sigh of relief, and Hyunjae could just barely see the smile spread across his face under the moonlight. “Of course, I thought I made that clear. Either way, I feel.. Something special towards you, and I want to know everything about you.”   
  
Hyunjae could’ve burst into tears on the spot, but luckily he kept himself together. For the time being. 

The sudden urge to kiss the younger overtook him and he leaned towards Juyeon slightly before hesitating, his mind crowded with drowsy thoughts before deciding to pull away. Juyeon noticed, and his hand came up to softly tilt Hyunjae’s face up before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on the olders lips. 

Hyunjae sighed into the kiss, melting into it as Juyeon’s other hand moved to hold his waist and draw him in closer. His arms instinctively wrapped around the dancer’s neck, his hands twisting into the hairs at the base of his neck. The older deepened the kiss slightly, becoming pliant under Juyeon’s warm hands, and everywhere he touched made Hyunjae feel like it was on fire. He was in heaven, he felt like this was a high that would stay with him for days. He couldn’t imagine what going further with Juyeon felt like if simply kissing him felt this perfect. 

Juyeon eventually broke the kiss, planting a few small kisses along Hyunjae’s jaw down his neck before he stepped back, making the older whine at the loss of contact. The dancer laughed slightly, brushing Hyunjae’s hair out of his face before stepping back completely. 

“Have a good night, my little song bird, I’ll see you later,” Juyeon placed a last kiss on Hyunjae’s cheek before he stepped back completely, giving the older a small wave as he walked away. 

Hyunjae watched him disappear in the distance, leaning against his door as he closed it. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself as he attempted to process what just happened. He just made out with a very hot guy after going on the best date of his life. Hyunjae felt like he was on top of the world, like nothing could tear him down as he made his way towards his room to change and lay down in his bed. 

As soon as he hit the mattress, he called Kevin, knowing he’d still be awake at this hour even if it was late. The phone rang only twice before Kevin answered.    
  
“Spill. Now.”    
  
Hyunjae laughed, rolling over to lay on his stomach. “That was the best night of my entire life, Kev. We went to a cafe and talked for like, two hours, and he made me feel so interesting and he was so engaged… and then he took me to a park and we sat and talked more and watched the stars and it was the best date I’ve ever been on.”    
  
Kevin laughed loudly, and Hyunjae could hear Jacob’s softer laugh in the background. “Really? I didn’t know our Ju was such a romantic guy. Not surprising though, to be honest, considering he’s a dancer. Do you think you like him?” 

“God of course I do, how could I not? He’s literally perfect, Kev,” Hyunjae sighed dramatically. “We kissed too, and oh my  _ god _ his hands, they’re so warm and they’re huge Kev.”    
  
“You sound pretty whipped if you ask me,” Jacob chimed in. “What was the kiss like?”    
  
“Oh it was perfect, he held my face all soft and he had his hand on my waist and he pulled me close and kissed me and I felt like I was living in a movie scene for a few seconds.” Hyunjae breathed out. “He calls me his little song bird, Cob, isn’t that the cutest thing ever?”    
  


Kevin and Jacob listened to Hyunjae rant about how perfect Juyeon was for around 30 more minutes, before one of them yawned and he realized how late it was. They ended the call, Hyunjae deciding to go through his texts before he went to sleep. He saw only one, from around 45 minutes ago. 

It was a text from Juyeon. Telling Hyunjae how much fun he had. And how excited he was to see his little bird again. He just got a goodnight text from Juyeon. Hyunjae giggled like a schoolgirl, reading it over a few times before he started to respond, trying to be as cute as he could. 

That night, Hyunjae went to sleep with Juyeon on his mind and the kiss lingering on his lips. 

-

Over the next few weeks, they went on a few more dates, kissed a few more times, and started to see each other in between classes. Hyunjae had come to realize just how happy he felt when he was with Juyeon, how loved he made him feel. 

Although Juyeon called him cute pet names and they went on dates, Hyunjae wasn’t sure what they were. He wasn’t sure if Juyeon was naturally that affectionate with people he cared about, or if there was something more. He wanted to talk to Juyeon about it, but he was scared of making things awkward or messing things up, so he tried to sort through things on his own. 

He knew he liked Juyeon. Of course he did, how could he not? He was like Hyunjae’s other half, he made him feel complete again. But the fear of Juyeon not feeling the same way was absolutely terrifying. 

After around 6 months of seeing each other, going on cute little dates, and a few more makeout sessions (although not as many as Hyunjae wanted), he decided he needed to ask Juyeon. 

They were at a party together, laying on a couch somewhere to the side with Hyunjae tucked under Juyeon’s arm and his head in his lap. Hyunjae decided he’d had just enough alcohol to work up the courage, but not too much to the point where he wouldn’t remember what he was saying. 

“Juyeonie?” Hyunjae turned to the younger, looking up at him as he twisted in his lap. 

“What is it, baby?” The name still made Hyunjae just as flustered as the first time Juyeon called him baby, but he tried to push it aside to remember why he got his attention in the first place. 

“What.. what are we?” Hyunjae’s voice was barely above a whisper as he finally made eye contact with Juyeon, who let out a small sigh of relief mixed with a breathy laugh. “Hey, don’t laugh at me, I’ve been scared to ask!”    
  
Juyeon smiled down at Hyunjae, placing a small kiss on his pouty lips before answering. “I thought I’ve made it quite obvious that I have the biggest crush on you, hyung. I mean, I literally just kissed you.”    
  
Hyunjae blushed brightly before answering. “Well I was scared maybe you were just super affectionate with people you cared about, I don’t know! I just didn’t want this to go away.”    
  
Juyeon smiled at the pout on the older’s face, using his hand to tilt Hyunjae’s face up to make eye contact with him. “Darling, I promise, I like you a lot. I’m not usually an affectionate person actually, you just make me want to be. You can ask Kevin, I’m really not.”    
  
“I like you too… a lot. You should’ve heard me talking to Kevin after our first date, oh my god I sounded whipped,” Hyunjae nestled more into Juyeon’s lap, relief flooding over him as he noticed the warm look in the dancer’s eyes. “So can I be yours?” 

“Of course baby, I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Juyeon pulled Hyunjae up softly, settling him in his lap before kissing him gently. The older whined into the kiss slightly when Juyeon’s warm hands wrapped around his waist, firmly but still apprehensive and careful. 

Juyeon smiled into the kiss when Hyunjae wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck, hands finding purchase in Juyeon’s hair to ground himself. He shifted slightly in Juyeon’s lap, moving to straddle his thighs, and the dancer’s hands helped lift him up slightly. They didn’t break the kiss, though, and it felt like Hyunjae could never get enough of Juyeon. Kissing him felt perfect, it felt right, it felt safe. It felt completely different from anyone he’d kissed before, and the small twist of arousal inside him at the thought of what it would be like to do more was definitely new. 

When Juyeon used his teeth to nip at Hyunjae’s bottom lip lightly, that’s when he truly lost it. Hyunjae gave up on containing his noises, small whimpers leaving his mouth as Juyeon’s fingers teased underneath the edges of his shirt. He pulled away, gasping slightly when Juyeon’s lips immediately met his jaw, kissing down his neck. It was like the younger knew just where Hyunjae was the most sensitive, and targeted those areas to make the older’s knees weak and make his breath hitch in his throat. 

“Oh my god,  _ Juyeon _ ,” Hyunjae breathily moaned, his hands grasping at the dancer’s shoulders as he felt his laugh ghost along the skin of his neck. 

“Do I have that much of an affect on you, hyung?” Juyeon had moved up to whisper lowly in Hyunjae’s ear, sending a chill down his spine as he let out another low whine. “I’ve barely even done anything, are you just that needy?”

Hyunjae squeezed his eyes shut, Juyeon’s words going straight to his crotch as he gulped down breaths to try to remain calm. The younger knew exactly what buttons to push to get Hyunjae riled up, and it didn’t help that the older hadn’t been touched like this in forever. 

“Juyeonie,  _ please, _ ” Hyunjae whined embarrassingly, tilting his head back further in Juyeon’s hold. 

“Please what, baby? Use your words for me,” Juyeon teased, his free hand running up and down Hyunjae’s side. “You have to tell me what you want or I can’t give it to you.”    
  
Shaking his head furiously, Hyunjae felt the embarrassment of how needy he was spread through his entire body. “Can-can we go home  _ please _ , need you.” 

Juyeon smirked, placing a rewarding bite softly on the curve of Hyunjae’s shoulder. “Of course, anything for you baby.”    
  
The younger pulled Hyunjae up, who faltered slightly before regaining his balance, and wrapped an arm around his waist as they made their way through the crowd of drinking people towards the door. Hyunjae didn’t pay attention to any of them, only focused on getting out of there and back to one of their dorms as quickly as possible. 

The walk to Juyeon’s dorm (his was closer to where they already were) was almost torture. A firm hand stayed latched to Hyunjae’s waist the entire walk, and the reminder of what just happened and how possessive Juyeon was made Hyunjae want to suck him off right then and there. 

When they made it through the door, Hyunjae found himself immediately caged in between Juyeon’s arms, his back against the door, a hand placed gently around his neck and one of the younger’s legs slotted between his. He let out a noise as the soft hand on his neck tightened slightly and he gasped before looking up at Juyeon. 

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve been waiting to have you like this,” Juyeon growled, letting go of Hyunjae’s neck and using his finger to tilt the older’s head up further. Hyunjae positively moaned when Juyeon shifted his leg up slightly, giving the older just a hint of the friction he was searching for. 

“Juyeonie, please,” Hyunjae choked out. Juyeon smirked, kissing along the older’s jaw before finding his way down his neck again. 

“What do you want, baby? Want me to fuck you? Want me to take care of you and give you what you want?” Hyunjuae moaned at the words, his eyes squeezing shut in an attempt to control himself. Juyeon grabbed Hyunjae’s jaw with one hand, forcing him to look at the dancer. 

“I asked you a question, darling. Answer me,” Juyeon whispered with a smirk on his face, absolutely loving the way Hyunjae was already so pliant under his touch. 

“I-I want you to fuck me, please, I need it so bad,” the older whined out, his face going red as he turned his head to hide himself from Juyeon’s eyes. 

Juyeon smiled before pulling himself away from Hyunjae completely, grabbing his hand and leading him back to his bedroom. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it baby?” 

Hyunjae whimpered, his steps faltering as his legs still felt like jelly from whatever the fuck that was. If that was how Juyeon fucked, Hyunjae wouldn’t complain one bit. He shivered slightly as another wave of arousal went through his body, not knowing what Juyeon had planned. 

“Lay back on the bed, baby, I’ll make you feel good,” Juyeon’s demeanor changed for a second, stroking Hyunjae’s hair as he ordered him. “Be good for me, okay?” 

Hyunjae whined at the words, but nodded his head, quickly laying down on the bed. He fidgeted nervously with his hands, unsure of what Juyeon had planned for him. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Juyeon spoke softly, slotting himself between Hyunjae’s legs on the bed. “I promise I’ll take good care of you, hyung.” 

Hyunjae nodded, looking up at Juyeon with wide eyes and the younger slid his hands up the sides of his shirt. “J-Juyeonie,  _ please _ don’t tease.” 

Juyeon slid the older’s shirt off, hands roaming lightly all over his body. He kissed every inch of Hyunjae, who was a whimpering mess underneath him. Hyunjae’s hands found their way to Juyeon’s hair before pulling away, unsure of what the younger wanted. 

“You can put your hands in my hair, you won’t hurt me I promise,” Juyeon muttered against his skin, and Hyunjae’s hands immediately raked through the younger's hair, who groaned slightly at the feeling. 

Juyeon made his way along Hyunjae’s neck, and as he hit down softly where his shoulder curved, he ground his hips down into the older’s, making him gasp as his grip in the others hair tightened. The younger set a steady pace, leaving Hyunjae breathless and moaning under his touch. 

“Juyeon, please fuck me,” Hyunjae begged, the friction of Juyeon grinding his hips not enough. “ _ Please-“  _

“I’m sorry baby it’s just so fun to tease you,” Juyeon smirked. “I love all the little noises you make. You’re so needy, aren’t you hyung?” 

Hyunjae nodded, bucking his hips up into Juyeon’s. “Ju, touch me,  _ please _ .” 

Juyeon shushed him before going to undo Hyunjae’s pants, pulling them off completely before he began to palm the older through his boxers. Hyunjae moaned, his hips still moving to try to find as much friction as he could. The younger grabbed his hips in a bruising grip. 

“Stay still,” Juyeon growled. “Be a good boy and take it, yeah?” 

Hyunjae whimpered, nodding. “Wanna be good for you,” he choked out. 

“Hmm, my pretty little baby, all whiny because of my touch. Such a needy thing,” Juyeon finally teased his hand into Hyunjae’s boxers, lightly grabbing his leaking cock before he quit moving, letting his hand stay there as a gentle pressure. A reminder of who was in control. “Want me to fuck you, baby?” 

Hyunjae nodded, the hand around his dick making his brain go fuzzy as he struggled to take in deep breaths. The pleasure coursing through his body was so overwhelming and not nearly enough all at the same time. He wanted more, he wanted Juyeon. 

“Words, baby,” Juyeon slapped Hyunjae’s thigh lightly, and the older’s eyes went wide as he moaned loudly, back arching off the bed. 

“Yes,” He gasped. “Please fuck me Juyeon, I’ll be good,  _ please _ .” 

Content with the begging, Juyeon pulled Hyunjae’s boxers off completely, leaving the older exposed and embarrassed at how much it turned him on to be naked while Juyeon was still fully clothed. The younger reached to his nightstand and grabbed the lube, and Hyunjae’s mouth watered, his cock leaking slightly at the thought of having Juyeon’s fingers inside him. 

“You’re sure you want this? We don’t have to go all the way tonight-“ Juyeon started before Hyunjae cut him off. 

“If you don’t fuck me I think I’ll explode,” Hyunjae said shakily, making Juyeon laugh before he tapped the older’s thigh. 

“Flip over for me, baby,” Groaning, Hyunjae’s face flushed at the idea of how filthy he’d look, face pressed into the mattress and ass in the air as he put himself out on display for Juyeon. It just turned him on even more, and he scrunched his eyes tight to try to keep himself from cumming too quickly. 

“Good boy,” Juyeon whispered, trailing kissing up and down Hyunjae’s thighs as he warmed some of the lube up on his fingers. He left kisses up Hyunjae’s ass, blowing cool air on his hole and making him clench before whining loudly. “Such a needy little slut.” 

Moaning, Hyunjae dug his face even further into the pillows on the bed, taking a deep breath. He tried to relax as Juyeon whispered praises into his ear before slowly easing one lubed finger into his entrance. 

Relief flooded Hyunjae’s body as he finally got some sort of contact, feeling Juyeon’s long finger stretch him open. He moaned when the younger pulled it back out, fucking Hyunjae with one finger. 

“Relax for me, hyung,” Juyeon whispered, stroking his thighs lightly. “I’ve got you baby, I promise.” 

Hyunjae nodded into the sheets, his hands balling into fists as Juyeon eased a second finger in. He scissored them slightly before curling them, and he hit Hyunjae’s prostate dead on, making the older moan loudly. 

“J-Juyeon, fuck,  _ so full-  _ oh my god-“ Hyunjae blabbered as Juyeon worked three fingers into him, fucking him faster and he felt the older open up more. Whining, Hyunjae bucked his hips slightly, his leaking cock being neglected. He reached between his legs before Juyeon slapped his hand away lightly. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Juyeon growled, slowing his fingers down slightly. Hyunjae sobbed out a broken ‘no’ as the younger spanked him lightly a few times. “You do as I say, understand?” 

Hyunjae nodded, sobbing out a  _ yes _ as Juyeon sped his fingers up again, brushing against the older’s prostate. When Hyunjae’s legs began to shake, his orgasm approaching soon, Juyeon stopped and pulled out his fingers completely, leaving the older to clench around nothing. 

“You okay?” Juyeon checked on him as he pulled his own clothes off, and Hyunjae realized he hadn't touched Juyeon at all. 

“Let me suck you off,” Hyunjae muttered, turning back to look at Juyeon, who had a dark look in his eyes. The younger sat down on the edge of the bed, gesturing for Hyunjae. 

“On your knees, baby,” Juyeon ran his hands through Hyunjae’s hair as he guided him towards his length, the older licking one long stripe to start. He quickly swallowed Juyeon’s length into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. They moaned in unison, Juyeon’s hands pulling at Hyunjae’s hair harshly. 

“Look at you, such a good little slut, taking my cock so well,” Juyeon gasped out, making Hyunjae’s eyes water between the gagging and the pleasure rolling through him. “Making me feel so good, baby, such a good boy.” 

Hyunjae moaned around his dick, and Juyeon used his hair to pull him off before pulling the older up to kiss him. He guided Hyunjae back to the bed, fondling his hips so his ass was in the air and his face was pushed back down into the pillows. It made Hyunjae feel like an absolute whore. 

“Gonna take my cock, hyung? Want me to fuck you until you can’t think anymore?” Hyunjae nodded, whimpering as Juyeon rubbed the head of his cock along his entrance. “Then beg for it.” 

Hyunjae gasped, letting out a string of  _ please _ ,  _ I’ll be good, I can take, want your cock so bad.  _ He was only cut off when Juyeon, seemingly satisfied with the begging, slowly started pushing into him. 

Moaning loudly, Hyunjae’s knees began to shake as Juyeon stretched him open, holding his hips in a bruising grip. When he bottomed out, Juyeon leaned over and brushed his fingers through Hyunjae’s hair, whispering praises as he let Hyunjae adjust. After a few moments Hyunjae nodded, picking his head up slightly to let Juyeon know he could move. 

Juyeon pulled all the way out before easing back in, the sound of skin slapping filling the room as he slowly started a rhythm. He was going slow but he was thrusting deep into Hyunjae, filling him up and making his body go slack in pure bliss. The older struggled to keep his hips up as Juyeon rammed into his prostate, causing stars to cross his vision. 

“Is this what you wanted, hyung? Wanted me to fill you up so nicely, make you feel good?” Juyeon said slowly, and Hyunjae realized that he has a habit of talking dirty, not that he minded one bit. Hyunjae could barely respond, babbling incoherent phrases as Juyeon increased his pace. “I asked you a question, baby.” 

Slaps filled the room as Juyeon hit Hyunjae’s ass a few times, before leaving a hard one followed by a red hand print. 

“ _ Yes _ , Juyeon, god, I’m gonna-“ Hyunjae cut himself off with a moan as Juyeon grabbed his hair, lifting him up so his back was against his chest as the younger fucked him. “Gonna cum-“

“You don’t cum until I say so,” Juyeon growled into his ear, lips exploring Hyunjae’s neck as the older struggled to hold himself up. “Such a good little slut, taking what I have to give you, hm?” 

Hyunjae moaned loudly, leaning his head back on Juyeon’s shoulder as the younger continued to press kisses along his neck. 

“Juyeon,  _ please _ , touch me-“ Hyunjae whined out, his hands tangling in Juyeon’s hair. “Please let me cum-“

Juyeon wrapped a hand around Hyunjae’s throat instead, squeezing lightly. 

“I want you to cum just from me fucking you,” Juyeon squeezed his neck once more. “Show me just how needy you are for my cock, baby.” 

Hyunjae whimpered, begging words falling out of his open mouth as Juyeon picked up his pace the slightest bit. He tugged on Juyeon’s hair slightly, the younger’s moans going directly to his neglected cock as he drove Hyunjae closer to his release. 

“Juyeonie,  _ please _ ,” Hyunjae sobbed, clenching around the younger as he fell forward again. Juyeon pushed him down by his neck, shoving his face into the pillows to muffle his cries. Tears had started falling from his eyes as the overstimulation grew, and the need for his release along with it. 

“Are you close baby?” Juyeon kissed down Hyunjae’s spine. The older nodded, trying to pick his head up to look at Juyeon, a pleading look in his eyes. 

“Me too,” Juyeon groaned out, his thrusts getting sloppy as he got closer to his release. “Cum for me baby, let go, I’ve got you.” 

Hyunjae whined loudly at his words, tears falling and eyes scrunching shut as pleasure coursed through his body. Between Juyeon nailing his prostate dead on and the friction from the sheets, Hyunjae cried out, his release finally washing over him as tears spilled out onto the sheets beneath him. 

“Good boy, so good for me, taking my cock so well,” Juyeon muttered, and Hyunjae knew he was close by the way he was rambling. “Making me feel so good baby, I’m so close-“ 

And just like that, Hyunjae felt Juyeon’s release filling him up. The older moaned, sobbing at the overstimulation as his body started shaking. He felt Juyeon press his chest to his back, peppering him with kisses as he whispered praises in his ear. 

When he pulled out, Hyunjae felt Juyeon’s release dripping down his thighs, and he heard Juyeon groan at the sight. It made Hyunjae smile weakly knowing Juyeon was just as affected by this as he was. 

“Come on, baby, let’s go run a bath,” Juyeon whispered, maneuvering Hyunjae so he wasn’t laying with his ass in the air anymore. With wobbly legs, Hyunjae made his way to the bathroom, leaning against the wall as Juyeon filled the tub up. 

His eyes had just fallen shut when he hears the water turn off, and Juyeon tugs on Hyunjae lightly before helping him step in the bath. He lays down first, pulling Hyunjae towards his chest as he runs his fingers through his hair. 

“You good?” Juyeon mumbles, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Was that too much?” 

“It was perfect,” Hyunjae says groggily, smiling at the concern in Juyeon’s voice. “I’ve wanted that for so long, plus you were really hot. It’s like you knew exactly what I wanted without me saying it.” 

Juyeon laughed, and Hyunjae could feel it through his chest. He let his eyes fall shut again, enjoying Juyeon’s warmth as he worked his fingers through his hair. 

Hyunjae must have fallen asleep, because he woke up again to Juyeon stirring slightly underneath him. “Juyeonie?” 

“What is it?” the younger said softly, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I like you,” Hyunjae pressed his head further into Juyeon’s chest. “A lot.” 

Juyeon laughed breathily before pressing a kiss to Hyunjae’s temple. “I like you a lot too, baby.” 

-

The next morning, Hyunjae woke up to the warm smell of Juyeon and the shrill yelling of Kevin coming from the kitchen. Throwing on a pair of shorts and one of Juyeon’s stolen hoodies, he tiptoed his way towards the sound of voices. 

“I can't  _ believe _ you two actually-“ 

“Can’t believe we what, Kev?” Hyunjae interrupted, leaning against the doorway with a small smile on his face. The sight in front of him was way too domestic to be real. 

Juyeon had on one of his aprons, standing in front of the stove making pancakes with messy bed hair and a slightly puffy face. Kevin was sitting at the small table, a cup of coffee sitting forgotten in front of him as he gestured wildly with his hands. 

“Uhh… nevermind,” Kevin sputtered, face going red as Juyeon stifled a snicker from his place at the stove. 

“Well Juyeon knows,” Hyunjae padded over to where Juyeon was standing, kissing the back of his neck lightly before resting his head on his shoulder. “Should we tell him, babe?” 

Kevin’s nose immediately scrunched up, shaking his head. “No need, I can tell by your neck how much it was.” 

Hyunjae tilted his head to the side in confusion before making his way to the bathroom, followed by the sound of Juyeon’s bright laughter. 

“Oh my god _,_ _Lee Juyeon!”_

Juyeon smiled apologetically when Hyunjae made it back to the kitchen, rubbing his neck sheepishly as Kevin continued to giggle silently. 

“I didn’t even notice it was that bad,” Hyunjae mumbled before pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting beside Kevin. “When did you even have time to..  _ do  _ that?” 

Juyeon shrugged, setting a plate in front of Hyunjae before piling pancakes, eggs, and bacon onto it. “It just kinda happened. Sorry, baby.” 

Kevin cooed at how domestic the couple was, sighing before he stole a piece of Hyunjae’s bacon. 

“You need to sort your shit out with Jacob, man,” Juyeon mumbled, placing a kiss on Hyunjae’s forehead before returning to the stove to make Kevin a plate. “You two deserve to be happy.” 

Kevin shrugged, looking down at his plate shyly before taking a bite. “I don’t want to make him uncomfortable, so I’ve been letting him guide things for a while. It’s not bad it’s just… different.” 

Juyeon and Kevin continued to talk until the former sat down at the table, plate of food in one hand as he pointed towards Hyunjae’s plate with the other. 

“Eat up, baby,” Juyeon chastised, nudging the older’s plate. “You need it.” 

Hyunjae rolled his eyes but smiled. He’d never get over the way Juyeon takes care of him, always making sure he has what he needs and he’s okay. It made his heart flutter, eyes shining brightly as he looked at the love of his life. 

“You too, Juyeonie,” Hyunjae pouted. “You need to get taken care of too, you know.” 

The warm moment was interrupted by the sound of fake gagging, of course coming from Kevin across the table. 

“You two are so in love it’s  _ disgusting _ ,” Kevin commented, shaking his head before he continues to shove food into his mouth. 

The couple blush furiously at the implication despite how affectionate they were. Hyunjae knew he loved Juyeon, but he’d been too scared to say it in case the younger didn’t feel the same way. What if Juyeon didn’t feel that seriously about their relationship yet? 

Hyunjae tried to clear those thoughts from his mind as he continued to listen to Kevin bicker with his boyfriend. After his plate was cleared, he left the two alone to finish their plates. 

“You know, you’re cute in your little apron,” Hyunjae leaned across the table, poking Juyeon on the nose as he smiled gently. “Thank you for breakfast, Juyeonie.” 

Juyeon‘s face flushed, fiddling with his fork as he smiled brightly. Hyunjae could look at his smile forever, he thinks, and he would never get tired of it. 

“Anything for you, hyung,” The fork in Juyeon’s hand was raised, food dangling off as he pushed it towards Hyunjae’s mouth. “Now eat up, you have a class this afternoon.” 

Hyunjae groaned, taking the bite before realizing what having a class meant. 

“Wait, does that mean I have to go to class with these on my neck?” 

“Uhh-“

“Juyeon, get back here!”

-

The next few weeks passed happily for Hyunjae, and he never realized how much he needed Juyeon until he found him. 

He had found his other half, the one who completed him in every aspect of the phrase. When Juyeon was around, Hyunjae felt whole. He felt like there was nothing in the world that could go wrong when he was being held tightly in Juyeon’s arms, safe from the world around them and whatever damage it may try to deal on the couple. 

Juyeon was his rock, his soulmate, and everything he’d ever wanted or needed. 

So as Hyunjae watched Juyeon dance around their kitchen, flour in his hai, cake batter splattered across his nose, singing wildly to a song off the radio, he knew. 

His life was complete. 


End file.
